monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Offline multiplayer
I wish that there was an offline multiplayer other than the arena, set up kind of like online play. This makes more sense because you can actually get regular rewards while helping other people out, without needing a second wii. You could do the same thing as the arena as far as pick your files and then you could into a small city or even the village and hunt with a friend, in split screen. You could also go online together if you wanted. Holyfrogs? 23:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I always thought this should be in the game, heck, I thought it was before I actually bought it. It might need to be a separate mode with its own missions and/or hub zone, though.Cobalt32 00:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yea it would need something like that. I don't know why it wasn't there in the first place anyways.Holyfrogs? 01:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) @Frogs: IKR? As for the area, let's see, since offline is a village and online is a city... idk, maybe co-op is Hunter's Guild HQ? Cobalt32 01:38, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I approve of this idea! SethOmega 04:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt that would be kinda cool.And @Seth Omega thanks.Holyfrogs? 12:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) @frogs: Thanks. The initial concept was that it was a sort of co-op training exercise before the Hunter takes on real jobs in the city, but really I just wanted it to be somewhere unique. It might have its own exclusive monsters, but I'm not sure. Cobalt32 17:07, June 20, 2011 (UTC) @ cobalt yeah thats sounds cool. It could be set up in like a remote area such as the top of a mountain. It would be like a small mansion with the guild lady in the lobby, a kitchen with a chef to the left, your room to the right, and an upstairs area with the blacksmith and the store lady. The trader would be in the room to right of the armory. It doesn't nescarily have to be set up this way but it could be kinda cool. Along with the exclusive monsters, and maybe an exclusive area in the mountains, I think this would be a good multiplayer set up. And @ Sentoryu Raven I've never heard of that uless its the arena in which case I mean outside of the arena like the online set up only offline and for multiple players maybe a little different though. But if its not the arena please elaborate as I have never heard of this. It would be kinda cool to find out you could.Holyfrogs? 19:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) @frogs: Sounds cool; I was thinking maybe at least one co-op exclusive monster could be a desert Dragonship battle simila to the Jhen, only against a different monster that's smaller than a Jhen. @Raven: You are incorrect; the only offline co-op feature of Tri is the arena, which restricts equipment to pre-determined sets and provides no usable rewards outside Arena coins and a few zenny; I meant a real MH offline campaign that requires two players and actually lets you use equipment and items earned from other quests. Cobalt32 23:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) @ Cobalt yeah anymore dragonship battles are welcome. They are alot of fun. Hmm maybe there could be specific quests like the jump four jaggi quest that could get you items only obtainable in the offline multiplayer. Maybe some new weapon codexes from the trader. Holyfrogs? 00:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) @Frogs: Sounds cool. Cobalt32 15:10, June 21, 2011 (UTC)